Simply Deep and Stolen
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: Second chapter is up!! I'm so sorry it took my so long to upload, this story has been changed slightly in the coupling... Read the A/N to find out what is going on now.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story is dedicated to all the family, friends and students that have gone through and scarred by school shootings, my heart goes out to each and every one of you.. from the bottom of my heart. And may all the people who were killed, god bless your souls and may you rest in peace.  
  
Simply Deep  
  
{This is it, finally they will pay... they will pay for the pain... oh yes... the pain will come and they will fall} Once warm brown eyes flashed with hatered and anger ready to be unleased, the fury brewing a storm inside the heart and mind. Pacing back and forth, wearing the carpet thin, the planning had begun almost 2 monthes ago. The planning of getting revenge on the people he hated, the people he had tried to join only to be pushed away and rejected harshly. The day had finally come, the day for his redemption had come and he was about to make the most of it...  
  
{Thrusday, July 4.. so that day will be know as a day of my freedom...} Thoughts ran wild as the cold winter breeze that blew ouside, rain threating to fall. Normal clothing, normal hair style, the only thing that was different was the intent of the day. Skipping stairs as if happy, and a regular backpack sat loyaly by the kitchen, unknowing its purpose to be played out. Inside of it, instead of the regular schoolbooks and pencils, were two automatic handguns, each with a six bullet clip. Grinning, he finished his breakfast and kissed his mother good by as usual as he ran to his bike and started on his way to school. Petaling faster, a goofy smile plastured on his face, eager to reaches his destanation. Upon arrival, he shacked up his bike and made his way to his first class. He needed to prepare... The hallway, his well known absolute Hell. Voices made no move to quiet as he passed.  
  
"Looks at him, what a nerd..."  
  
"Poor Loser, he has no life what so ever.."  
  
"Too bad smarts don't make up for having friends.."Snickering and whispering was all directed at one person, the one person that just that silly goofy grin on their face that said I know something you don't know. Entering his classroom, he just waited for the right moment. {Redemption is at hand...} The grin never left his face as the bell rang and one by one the students began to file into the class room. As soon as ever one was seated, slim fingers crepted into a backpack and slowly began pulling out the hand guns as they were tucked into the back of his pants. When it was done and role was called, it was time. Getting up, legs slowly made their way to the front of the class, ignoring the shouts of the teacher"  
  
"Sit down! I have a class to teach!"  
  
"Excuse me... Excuse Me!!" Still going up, the path was changed so he was right infront of the teacher as he reached back and slapped her hard aacross the face, causing her to fall to the floor, clutching her cheek.  
  
"Shut up Bitch!" Once she was on the ground, her drew back his leg and kicked her hard in the stomach. She stopped trying to get up as she coughed up blood, leaving a thin stream down the side of her blood covered lips. The once goofy smile turned into something more sinastire, evil. The first hand gun was pulled out, pointed at a popular jock as the females of the room gasped, tears streaming down more then one persons cheek. Yet no sobs could be heard over to sound of the gun going off, the class just watched as jock fell off his chair and onto the floor, a neat little hole in his forehead that had started to bleed in large amounts. Spit landed on the body, as the sobs and quiet prayers could now be heard.  
  
"Dear God.. were all going to die.." Thought was young women in the back row. She watched as the exocusaner pick out a cheerleader from the second row, a ditzy blond named Niru, the girl that always had her makeup on perfect and always though she was better then ever one else, but when she turned to face him, her eyes red and make up smearing. Human, ever one saw her as a human.. a poor human that was facing death's door. The girl shouted.  
  
"Stop, you have no right to do this!!" He looked up at her, a shiver ran down her shiver at the pure and uleashed mixed emotions in his eyes. Fury, hate, rage, anger... and hurt. Surprise and shock flashed through her mind. But she resumed her stand.  
  
"Who made you god!?! Who gave you the right to choose who should live and who should die!?!" The rage was building, she could see it in his eyes before she turned and faced the empty seat beside her, the seat of her best friend who was sick today.{Thank god she will survive and that she is safe from this Hell} Breaking off this thought, she turned her gaze back to the killer. Hearing the sicking sound of his boots against the hardwood floors next to her and his hand on her shoulder as she pressed her to sit back down, she did only then did she feel the nuzzle of the gun pressed against the side of her head. {Oh God... I'm going to die...} Tears ran unashamed river down her cheeks as she heard his question to her.  
  
"Do you believe is God?" Taking a deep breath, she bit back her sobs and answered him.  
  
"yes.." She answered and the last thoughts that went through her mind were. { I'm too young to die, I'm only 14...} Another gun shot echoed through the classroom as another body dropped to the floor. Tears running off of her cold dead face...  
  
A guy jumped out of his seat as he tried to run over to the girls body, only to get shot straight through the heart, another body on the floor and the death count one more mark higher. The cheerleader was shot through the top of her head, while she was on her knees, beginning for her life... And so it continued like that till he ran out of bullets, then he calmly turned himself over to the police... the death count at 13...12 students from bullet wounds and one teacher from internal injures...  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if that was abit more descriptive then you would have liked... but think of the people who had to go through with this, had to watch this... Chapter 2 will consist of reveiling the murderer and finally adding the main characters, this is the beginning to a seires of different stories that are going to be based on real life events that effect our lives.. God Bless all the poor souls lost, Rest in Peace... 


	2. Inu Yasha's Mental Dilemma

A/N~::gets down on knees and grovels:: I'm sooo sooo sorry that it took me this long to update on my stories, I have had the worst writers block ever know to man kind!!::Gets up and pulls out a large white board and then pulls out a dry wipe marker ( blue for all people who care::shrugs::) and draws a horrible stick figure version of her shoving something in a box, with a HUGE lock, capping the pen she points to the crappy box:: I first tried to lock away writers block, but it came back::hastily wipes that away and then begins to draw a equally if not more horrible stick figure with a stick trying to beat a blob:: then I tried to beat it away with a stick but IT KEPT COMING!!! And COMING and COMING!!  
  
Sesshy::arches an eyebrow at her, as if to mock her::  
  
Luna::turns on her knees and glares up at him before launcing her body at him and pinning him to the floor, huge grin on her face::  
  
Sesshy::looks down at here in horror:: What the hell are you doing?!?!?  
  
Luna::cuddles::;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Simply Deep and Stolen- Chapter 2- Inu Yasha's Mental Dilemma  
  
(Oh god, I'm too young too die...!!) Bang!! Thick smears of ruby red covered her vision and then everything faded into what seemed like eternal darkness...  
"AHHH!!!!"  
Young miko Kagome shot up from the postion she had just occupied only moments before, the very same spot that was still warm from her body heat. Sweat slowly dripped down her neck, clinging to her damp skin. Scanning the room, the only movement she caught from the corner of her eye was the slight flick of Inu Yasha's ear. Once that was over it seemed as though that she was in a empty graveyard, dead silence, so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Inside she was so sure that the rapid pounding of her heartbeat was just enough to wake everyone in the room. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried desparately to comb it back down. Sighing, she dropped her fingers from her hair and placed her hand of her heart, have given up all hope of taming her hair and turning to a bigger task. Taking a deep breath, she tried in vain to calm her racing heartbeat. (Something is not right back at home, I need to go back and see what is the matter.) Feeling anxious, she quickly grabbed her few belongings and packed them away. Stopping halfway through, she looked lovingly at Shippou as he slept calmly, his cute little furry tail curled around him and ears twicking at the slightest sound, leaning down she placed a little motherly kiss on his forehead before going back to packing. ( I'm sorry Shippou, but I am needed at home. I'll be back as soon as I can). Hoisting the shoulder strap of her overloaded backpack higher up on her arm and onto her shoulder, then turning to face the only doorway out. Only to find the only hanyou she knew blocking the way.  
"Inu Yasha.." she hissed under her breath as quietly as she could tried over and over in vain to try and push him out of the doorway.  
"What in the seven hells are you doing up this late wench?! Have a bad dream?!" He sneered quickly. (At least he is being considerate enough to taunt me quietly.) If she had looked up into his eyes, she would have seen the strong flicker that soon turned into a flame of worry deep withen their golden depths, but all that was on her mind right now was getting back home and she was going to be damned if Inu Yasha was going to get in her way. Rolling her eyes at the name wench, she looked up into his eyes at the same moment he finally regained a tight rein on his emotion and managed to hold the fear and worry for her deep inside.  
"By the way yes I did have a bad dream, bet your glad to hear that. Now get the hell out of my way before I have to say the "S" word so many times that even your great - great grandchildren will have to go see the chiropracter for back problems." She glared up at him, or tried to in her cases with the fact that she was still half asleep and with her hair rumpled, cheeks slightly rosy, she was the damn near cutest thing Inu Yasha had every laid eyes on. [ Wait, did I just call her CUTE!!! AHH!!! GRRR!!! Damn wench... What has come over me... but she looks so cute just standing there with her hair all curly and cheeks slightly rosy and that sleepy glow...that must mean her bed is still warm, mental picture of Kagome laying in bed...::drool::: Inu Yasha!!::mental slap, hard::no more good though about Kagome...] Kagome was getting slightly scared with the dog hair demon that had just aparently zoned out on her.  
"Inu yasha?... Inu Yasha?" Gently shaking his arm, she tried to wake him up, but soon gavev up as she easily pushed him aside and started on her way to the well, leaving Inu Yasha to his own thoughts. ( Proubly thinking about Kikyo... God, what a Bitch!!) Continuing on her way, she tramped on through the forest till she reached the well. Reaching up, she quickly brushed her bangs aside, the tossing her backpack into the well. Jumping over the side, a familar darkness surrounded and engulfed her as she headed home. Little did she know that a pair of eyes had been watching her every move...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC!!! Duh Duh Duh!!!  
I have decided that though I am a avid Inu/Kag fan::waves around banner proudly:: There seem to be WAY too many of them. Actually I am a avid fan of most pairings with Kagome, it kinda depends on my mood as stupid as that sounds... HeH::sweatdrop::  
  
Kagome/Kouga- not alot ------------------ And now for this limited time offer, you can vote for what   
Kagome/Miroku-NONE!! ------------------- pairing you want in this fic. All votes shall be talled and the  
Kagome/Sesshomaru- My favs right now!! ----- romance shall begin in chapter 4!!::evil laughter inserted here::  
Kagome/Inu Yasha- Too many...  
Remember to tell me what you think by being a good reviewer and clicking that little button at the bottom!!  
Thanx!!! 


End file.
